Postcards in New York
by WieGlee
Summary: Kurt is living in New York. He is lonely and misses his ex-boyfriend Blaine. But suddenly an bunch of postcards changed his life. Spoilers season 4! Disclaimer: Glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and all other recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and Fox.
1. Chapter 1

_My first fanfic. I am german so english is not my first language. I hope it is okay._

_I hope you have a little fun with it!_

It was late. 10 p.m! Kurt had a long day at NYADA. Finals are around the corner and Kurt is stressed. How shall he handle all the work? And Kurt is lonely. Too lonely.

Okay. He has two of his best friends in his apartment. Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. But they are a little bit too busy to understand how Kurt is feeling. Rachel has finals too and Santana has a new girlfriend.

When he came home nobody was home. And he was kind of happy about it. Even if he was lonely; today was one of those days he doesn't want to have company. He found a letter from Blaine. His invitation to his graduation.

Graduation in Ohio is after his finals but he is not sure if he should go. He has a boyfriend here in New York. Adam. He is an amazing person. Cute and kind. But Kurt doesn't love Adam. He still loves Blaine. When they hooked up at Mr Schue's wedding it hurt Adam. And Kurt is really trying. The last time he was back in Lima he was just talking to Blaine. But he was talking to his soulmate. He stil loves Blaine. Blaine is his soulmate. The love of his life. Blaine cheated. Kurt is still hurt even so he loves Blaine and kind of forgave him.

It isn't cheating to be with Adam but to love Blaine, is it? He was so unsure. Too much he has to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter 2. Have fun!_

It was wednesday. The worst day of the week. It was raining and Kurt was late. And Kurt is normally never, really never, late.

But his alarm didn't ring. When he got ready he didn't catch the subway and he was a little bit to late to his exam in dancing! It was okay. Not as good as he hoped, but he didn't care so much right now.

And now he was really late to his date with Adam. 30 minutes. Maybe Adam wouldn't wait for him. He didn't wrote a text or something so maybe he was pissed that Kurt didn't try to get intouch with him. Was Kurt really hoping right now that Adam went home? Was he really hoping not to spent the evening with his boyfriend? Oh shit. Kurt had a problem!

When he arrived at the restaurant Adam was waiting. Kurt put on his best fakesmile. „Hey. I am sorry! It has been a bad day for my.". „Hey honey. No problem." Adam leand forward to give Kurt a Kiss. „THIS IS NOT BLAINE" was all his head could think. Kurt was not in a romantic dinner mood. „I am really really sorry. But I sucked in dance today and I really do not feel great. Can we just go home to me and warch a movie?"„Sure. C'mon honey".

The whole ride home Kurt wasn't really spending attention to Adam. He knows that it is really unfair but he coulnd't stop thinking about his wish. His wish that Blaine is now sitting here with him in the train.

When they reached Kurts loft Kurt got some movie started. He didn't care if he or Adam wanted to watch it. When Adam sat next to him, Kurt was already asleep. Well. It was more that Adam should think he was asleep!


	3. Chapter 3

_And here is chapter 3. Have fun!_

* * *

What a week. NYADA was better now but the rest. Still not good. He hasn't spoken to Adam after wednesday and really doesn't want to talk to him.

Today is saturday and Kurt was still angry with himself. When he went to the kitchen at 1pm he was going direct to the coffeemachine. Rachel put his mail always next to it so that he could see it directly. Today he got some bills as usual. Everybody want money.

„_Can you pay my bills?  
Can you pay my telephone bills?  
Do you pay my automo' bills?  
If you did then maybe we could chill  
I don't think you do  
So you and me are through"_

This song popped up in his head. One of Blaines songs. Oh hell. Now he would have it the whole day in his head. Thanks Blaine! Blaine...

Suddenly Kurt saw something strange. A poscard. Who the hell would write a postcard to him? He stared at it. It was a postcard from the „Empire State Building". Interesting.

Kurt checked the back.

„**The perfect way to enjoy your favorite city on a sunny saturday"**

It was written with the computer. Someone was afraid that Kurt would recognize the handwriting.

Kurt checked the card again. Wait. There was no stamp! Someone must have thrown it in the mail slot. He checked the weather. It was a sunny day! So it was not a random postcard. Someone had planed something. ADAM? That would be so sweet.

He needed to figured out who it was. An the easiest way was to go to the „Empire State Building". Right now! Oh, wait. He must find the perfect outfit first. And his hair. Oh my god! He can not leave the house with hair like this. It took him almost 60 minutes to get ready. But after this he looked fabulous like usual. Now he can go!

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

_Song:_

_Bills, Bills, Billy by Destiny's child_

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the show Glee and the music which is used in this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

„Oh my god! This is so exciting" was all Kurt could think at this moment. He was nervous when he stepped out of the train and got even more nervous when he saw the building!

He was sure that Adam wants to surprise him. And now he was standing infront of this great building and he stopped thinkink.

* * *

**Finally! It was 3 p.m and he waited almost 2 hours to see Kurt. His eyes were full of excitement. That feels good. Kurt has also a huge smile on his face. Oh my god! Finally!**

* * *

When Kurt went inside the building he went directly to pay. He doesn't want to wait any longer. He stepps infront of a very nice women. She looked a little bit surprised but the she started to smile. „Are you Mr. Hummel ?", she asks. „Ehm. Yeah" was all Kurt could answer. „Welcome to the „Empire State Building". You have free entrance today!" Kurt is more than surprised but he says thanks and goes directly to the elevators.

He decides to go to the highest floor. When he steps out of the elevator he was shocked. But it is a beautiful shock. Adam was right on the postcard! IT IS FREAKING BEAUTIFUL! He has the perfect view over his favourite city. He feels free. He forget everything. The whole week. Blaine. Adam. The only thing he could think about right now is KURT. He made it. He is at NYADA. He feels good. He is living his dream! He couldn't stop smiling. It was like a shot in the arm.

He pulls his Iphone out of his pocket and starts to listen to music:

I picture something is beautiful  
It's full of life  
And it is all blue  
I've seen the sunset on the beach, yeah  
It makes me feel calm,  
When I'm calm  
I feel good  
When I feel good I sing  
And the joy it brings makes me feel good  
And when I feel good I sing  
And the joy it brings  
Come on along, I know you really want to feel our song  
We've got some life to bring  
We've got some joy in this thing  
Come on along, I know you really want to feel our song  
We've got some life to bring  
We've got some joy in this thing  
I see birds fly across the sky, yeah  
And everyone's heart flies together  
Food is frying and people smiling  
Like there is no other way  
To feel good (good)  
And when I feel good I sing (sing)  
And the joy it brings makes me feel good (good)  
And when I feel good I sing (sing)  
And the joy it brings

Come on along, I know you really want to feel our song  
We've got some life to bring  
We've got some joy in this thing  
Come on along, I know you really want to feel our song  
We've got some life to bring  
We've got some joy in this thing  
I feel good  
And when I feel good I sing  
And the joy it brings makes me feel good  
And when I feel good I sing  
And the joy it brings  
It brings me freedom (freedom), woah,  
Got to get yourself to that freedom  
It's freedom  
Singing freedom (freedom) woah,  
You deserve your freedom  
It's a smile you can keep in your heart  
Freedom, woah,  
Everybody got to know freedom  
Love to feel in it beauty  
Freedom, woah,  
Got to get to someone,  
Got to get to someone,  
Got to get to someone,  
Got to get to someone freedom  
Freedom, woah,  
Everybody know freedom  
It's freedom, come on, try to sing  
Freedom, woah, everybody got to know freedom  
Break it down  
Get you [x7] that freedom  
Come on along, I know you really want to feel our song  
We've got some life to bring  
We've got some joy in this thing

After almost 2 hours he went down again. He feels amazing. He needs to thank Adam. He writes: _„Hey honey! Thanks for this amazing day"_. When he steps out the elevator a woman is waiting for him. „Mr. Hummel. Best regards!". „Well. Thank you". „You are very lucky. The guy is very handsome. I'm a little bit jealous!" When she left Kurt he could just stare at the red rose he holds in his hand now!

His phone buzzes: _„What are you talking about Kurt?"_ What? „_The day at the „Empire State Building"? The rose?"_. _„Kurt I have no idea what you are talking about? You didn't talk to me since wednesday. Why should I do something for you right now when you are not contacting me or try to explain why?". _Kurt was shocked. It was not Adam. Who else could it be?. And Adam is mad. He feels sorry. He doesn't want to hurt Adam. They need to talk. Really!

„_Can I come over? We need to talk!" _That was so tag. But it is time to face his feelings and be honest with Adam. He is a nice guy and he deserves honetsy.

* * *

_Reviews please! I would like to know what you think so far_

The song is "The freedom song" by Jason Mraz!

I do not own anything!


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is chapter 5. Have fun while your reading!_

_Disclaimer: Glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and all other recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and Fox._

* * *

Kurt is tired! Very tired. It was a long evening yesterday. After his visit at the „Empire State Building" he went directly to Adam. Adam knew what Kurt wanted to tell him. He knew it from the beginning. Okay maybe not from the beginning but after some weeks he knew that he could never win over the good looking, handsomer ex-boyfriend Blaine Anderson. The one who helped Kurt after he was bullied, the one who was Kurts first boyfriend. They shared a lot of important firsts together. Defenetely all important firsts. He knew that Kurt would forgive Blaine and go back to him. It was always just a matter of time. But that didn't help. It hurts. Adam is in love with Kurt. They never really make out. Just some small kisses but the fact is: Adam is in love with Kurt.

When Kurt came he couldn't fight for him. He knows that it will always be „Klaine" and never really „Kadam". But he hopped. And now he is disappointed. He knew that they hooked up at their teachers wedding. But he didn't knew that the met later again. Kurt just said that he had to stay longer because of his dad. Now he knows that it was because of Blaine. Why didn't he think of this earlier. Of course. Blaine!

It was almost a normal conversation. Adam cried a little bit. But he lost. He lost the battle against Blaine. It was never a fair battle. Everybody knew that.

When Kurt left he was sad too. He was sad that he hurt Adam. That he didn't talk earlier to him. Now he is home. And he is happy that either Rachel or Santana are at home.

He felt even more lonely now. While he is lying on the couch he imagines Blaines arm around him. Will he ever come back? Kurt starts to cry!

_Reviews please?! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Here is chapter 6. Enjoy!_

* * *

8 a.m! That is definitely to early. But the smell of coffee is in the air. Kurt hates mornings but loves coffee. He had a bad night. He didn't sleet well! But he knows that he will not fall asleep again. So he puts on some skinny and a t-shirt. When he comes out of his „room" Santana and Rachel were waiting for him. Usch. He does not want to talk to them, butit was already to late.

„A t-shirt? Kurt when was the last time you wore a t-shirt?", Santana asks. „After the break up with Blaine", Rachel answered directly. „Oh do you have a fight with Prince William? Is he going back to 'dowton abbey' where he belongs?", Sanatan asks with a huge smile. Kurt knows that they doesn't like Adam but do they need to show that now? „There is no longer a Prince William in my life! An now shut up" Kurt said.

Rachel and Santana looked at each other while Kurt turned to the coffeemachine. This was the moment when he saw the postcards. Two. His heart jumped!

The first was a postcard with Audrey Hepburn on. When he turned it he could read:

„_Diamonds are a girls best friend"_

The text does not match the picture. Audrey Hepburn never sang the song. That was Marilyn Monroe or it was featured in „Moulin Rouge". He looked at the next card.

There was the word „Sorry" in different languages. It said:

„ _I know it does not belong together but I used it so I hope you understand it!"_

That was really cute. The writer knows him and knows how important details are to Kurt.

And that was the moment when he got it.

BREAKFAST AT TIFFANYS! He ran into his room and changed into a white button up shirt and a black vest. He could not risk that the author of the cards sees him in a T-shirt.

He was so happy to escape Santana, Rachel and their questions that he did not question anything of what just happenes. He doesn't think it is creepy. He thinks it is cute.

* * *

**When he saw Kurt coming out of the house he needed to hurry up. He needed to be at Tiffanys before Kurt shows up and he need to explains everything to the barista. She thought that his idea and his story was very cute and so she decided to help him. When she saw the picture of Kurt she could understand the boy. That was a really amazing man. When he stepped out of the coffee it was the right time to hide behind a car. Kurt just stepped out of the subway!**

* * *

_Reviews?! _


	7. Chapter 7

**When he saw Kurt all he could think was WOW! He looked amazing. His pants are amazing. Why is he always wearing this amazing pants. His ass looks great. He got really, really nervous when he saw Kurt stepping in into Tiffanys!**

* * *

This is so weird. Why is he so nervous? Kurt knows from the beginning that he will not meet the author of the postcards. But it is exciting. Someone really cares about him. It makes him feel special! When he enters Tiffany's he's not sure what to do. He though that will be invited again but can he be sure. Maybe it was just a suggetion to go to have breakfast at Tiffany's. Oh my god. He made the wrong decision. He needs to leave. „Mr Hummel?", he heard someone asking. He turns around and sees a barista staring at him. „Ehm yeah it is me!" „Great. Here is your breakfast. Enjoy it. And congratualtion. The guy is sweet and awesome. I love your story." „Wait. How does he look?" „Oh I am not allowed to tell you. Sorry. But he is cute. Like 'dirtycute'" She winks. Did she really just wink? Kurt starts to check out his breakfast. It is a Grande Non-Fat Maocha and a half Cookie. And a yellow rose. „I am sorry. But it is just a half of a cookie." „Yes, I know. That was the order." Kurt loos at the tray. OH MY GOOD...

_.14th of February 2011_  
_„What can I get you?"_ _„A Medium Drip, and a Grande Non-Fat Mocha for this guy, and maybe I can get him to split one of the Cupid cookies."_ _„You know my coffee order?"_ „_Of course I do."_ _**„**__That'll be $8.40." (Both start to pull out their wallet) „ Don't even bother dummy, it's on me." _

Could it really be Blaine? It has to be him. But can he be sure? REALLY SURE? The person knows him more than well and the Barista just said that their story is cute. And it is very romantic. Everything is so romantic. Shall he call Blaine and just ask? No he can not do it. What if it isn't Blaine? What if he destroys everything. Oh no. Now he is even more confused. But it can be Blaine. He stepps out with a huge smile on his lips.

* * *

**He is smiling. He is smiling. Oh my gosh he is really smiling. He wanted to do something Kurt will enjoy. He wanted to give him some hints. I mean it was very obvious. But he doesn't care. He was happy to be back in Kurts life. And he has a plan. He wants Kurt back and as long as Kurt wants him back to he will show up at these small events. It was a beautiful day. He went away from Tiffany's with a huge smile on his face.**

* * *

_**Yeah so this was chapter 7. Yay. I am happy that so many people read my story. I mean I am just a girl who loves to write about Klaine and you read it, this so amazing. So thanks!**_

_**I would be happy about reviews!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Kurt is back in Lima. He needed a break. He couldn't stand New York anymore. He met Adam every day. In the Coffeshop or when he needed to go to NYADA or just on the street. It was kind of scary. And everytime Adam looked at him. But he didn't just look. He kind of stared. And you could see that he cried and that he is hurt. And that hurts Kurt. Normally he doesn't run away. But now it was just too much. He talked to Santana and Rachel about the postcards. Well it was more like this.

„Ladyface we need to talk!" Nice to be welcomed with this name. „I am not talking to you Santana if you call me ladyface.". „Stop Kurt. We really need to talk. Can we just sit down and talk like civilized people?" „Rachel. I really have nothing to tell", Kurt answers. „Well. You broke up with Prince William. You got postcards over the last weeks with dates on it and I think you did everything that stood on this cards and you miss Blaine!", Santana said. „Wait, Wait, Wait. How do you now bout the postcards?" „I would say that I smelled fire and when I ran into your room I took your diary to save it. Then will Rachel say that I stole it and than I will say that I maybe borrowed it." „YOU STOLE MY DIARY! ARE YOU STUPID? I KNOW WE HAVE NO DOORS BUT WE HAVE ROOMS! AND THESE ARE PRIVATE! I CAN'T BELIVE IT! RACHEL YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND. WHY ARE YOU HELPING SANTANA WITH SHIT LIKE THAT?", Kurt screamed in disbelieve. „Calm down Kurt. You wouldn't talk to us and I tried so hart. And when Santana came with your diary I couldn't help. I love you and I needed to know whats going on. I am so sorry that you broke up with Adam but it is better. Believe me. Everybody can see that you still love Blaine and it was very brave what you did. And I also think that Blaine wrote these postcards. It is so Blaine like. And..." „Stop Rachel! Why do you want to talk to me when you know everything? Obviously you don't need me longer. And I will figure out who it is and why. I do not need your help. Or your advices" Kurt was so angry. He didn't expect anything from Santana but from Rachel? She would stop at nothing to get her will but she respect privacy. He was disappointed.

„Stop complaining Kurt. We just wanted to help you. Everybody wants you and the Hobbit back on. We are all on your site. That's why we talked to .."

„WHAT? OH MY GOD I CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE. That is too much. I do not want to know who is doing it. I enjoy it and I can decide what I want to do and when. And now I am deciding that I am going to Lima for some weeks. We have summer break and I need time alone GOODBYE"

This was all Kurt said before he went to his room and packed his things.

Now he was back in Lima. He called Santana and Rachel yesterday to say sorry. Even Santana realized that i went too far what she did. He said that he was sorry too. That the whole situation was too much and that he is feeling better know. He is going to take the fly back to New York on Sunday. And he is happy to hug them when he is back!

* * *

**„Thanks Rachel. That helped a lot. I owe you something"**

**„No problem. When it's about love I am happy to help. Make him happy Blaine"**

**„I will. Goodbye"**

**„Goodbye"**

**Sunday. 4 days from now. I think it is time for a postcard!**

* * *

_I liked the idea of Rachel helping Blaine. And I am interested in what happend next. You too?_

_Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Chapter Notes:

_I hope you will like it!_

* * *

„Kurt you got a postcard", Burt yelled from downstairs. „Dad that is not possible. My post goes directly to New York", Kurt was annoyed. He missed New York and even if he never would say it out loud he missed Rachel and Santana. He loves his Dad but he is always so curios. When he came home his dad didn't say „Welcome Home". No he asked why he is home. Kurt asked if he needs a reason or if it is enough that he wanted to see him. Even when his Dad shut up at this moment he asked a lot of questions. Questions he didn't want to answer or couldn't answer because he didn't know the answer himself.

„Yeah Kurt I know but here is a postcard for you and I don't...". „Wait. Did you say postcard." Kurt ran out of his room and downstairs. „Why didn't you mention it directly." „I did but you were obviously not listening." „Thanks Dad!" Kurt said with a huge smile on his face. He took a look at the card.

On the front was a yellow bird. His hands were shaking when he turned the card around:

„_His death (May god rest his soul) was the beginning!"_

OH MY GOD! Kurt didn't need to read this again. He knew exactly what this means.

He took his coat and ran to his car. After a short ride he came to the park he and Blaine burried Pavarotti. Kurt goes to the grave. But something is different. There are flowers on the grave. Red roses and yellow roses. How could he be so stupid. Red and yellow roses were their sign. He started it after Blaines audition for Tony. And Blaine send a big bouquet after he left New Yokt. After their break up.

But this means that Blaine is writing him postcards. Does it mean he wants Kurt back? Could it be that Blaine is still in love with Kurt?

Kurt took the bouquet. But it wasn't only flowers. There was another postcard!

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

_There will be two or three more chapters. And I am planning a sequel! _


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt got nervous. He took the postcard. He could see some stairs. When he took a second look he could see that it was a picture of a staircase. And not just a random staircase. NO. It was their staircase! In Dalton. The one Kurt stopped Blaine 2 and a half year ago!

„_**Oh, excuse me! Um, hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here."**_

„_**My name's Blaine"**_

_**(They shake hands)**_

**_"Kurt"_**

He turned the card around.

„_You make me feel like I am living a Teenage Dream"_

Kurt started crying. It is unbelievable. Kurt feels good. Happy. Blaine tries to get him back. He needs to go to go to Dalton. But they have holidays. He needs to try. Blaine planned all this. There has to be a possibility that he can go inside. He runs back to his car. He turned his Ipod on. He has a Blaineplaylist. He couldn't delete it. On this playlists are all the songs which are important to them. And now he needs to listen to „Blackbird" and „Teenage Dream". He doesn't care that Blaine sung this song before he broke up. It means too much. The fell in love while the other on was singing and it was their beginning. They are best friends, lovers and soulmates. Kurt realized it some month ago. He didn't feel complete without Blaine. He always knew that they are meant to be and he fellt so sorry for breaking up. It was the biggest mistake in his life.

„_I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete"_

When Kurt reached Dalton he was really nervous. He wnt to the door and it was open. He wasn't surprised. He knew the way to the staircase by heart. When he was just 15m away he could hear Blaines voice. It was singing „Teenage Dream". Is he here? When he took the last steps he could see roses and, to his dissapointment, a boombox. He went down to the boombox. On his way down he collected all the roses. Red and yellow of course. When he turned the boombox off he saw to people waiting. Wes and David! „You are here Kurt. That means you want him back?", Wes asked. „Yes! I can not live without him. I realized it. He is the love of my life. Is he here?". „Do you think we would be here if Blaine could be here by hisself?" David laughed. „No today are we your delivery boys. But Blaine promised that you will meet him soon. We are going to tell him that you cried to make it a little bit more dramatic." Typical Wes. „I think i should go. I loved it! It way beautiful. Everything! Tell him I miss him"

When Kurt came home he went to the kitchen to get a vase. His Dad and Carol were there too. „Kiddo. Where did you get the flowers from?" hid father asked direct. „Burt. Don't be so curious. They are beautiful." „Thanks Carol. And I got them from Blaine. No we are not back together but I am sure we will be!" „I am happy for you Kurt. But please be careful. I don't want you hurt again. You know I love Blaine but this was so stupid" „I know dad. I will be careful. And thanks that you still love Blaine. I do it too". After this he went to his room.

He dind't want to contact Blaine direct. So he wrote on Facebook: „One of the best days in my life. Definitely TOP 5! Thanks!" 5 seconds later: Blaine Anderson likes your update.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

_2 Chapters left! _


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Chapter Notes:

_Last chapter. Just the epilouge left!_

* * *

When Kurt came back to New York he didn't know what to expect. Wes and David said that he will meet Blaine back here, but he didn't know when or where. And maybe Blaine changed his opinion.

You can say that Kurt was very nervous when he opened the door to the apartment. Santana and Rachel welcomed him with open arms. They hugged and changed apologies again. Alle felt sorry. But there was something else. Rachel and Santana looked at each other and Rachel nodded.

„Kurt you got a postcard today", Santana said and smiled. Rachel held the card in her hand. Kurt grabbed it directly. On the front was a typical New York street. Kurt hands shaked when he finally felt comftable to turn it around.

„_When you still want me come to the adress Rachel and Santana will give you._

_I hope you will come. Can't wait to see you "_

„You knew about this?" Kurt couldn't believe it. „No we didn't. Not from the beginning. After our fight we contacted Blaine to see if you were right. We both know how you have been after your break up. And he explained everything and we wanted to help. You want him back, don't you?" Rachel explination seemed logical to him.

„Of course. Why do you think I broke up with Adam. It was always Blaine. I understand it now. I need him." „Okay. Than here is the adress"

He was nervous. What if Kurt will not show up? What if he hated this idea? What if he still doesn't forgive Blaine his mistake. The biggest mistake of his life?

He should be home at 2 o'clock. Now it is 4. He said he will wait until 8 o'clock. After this he will just cry!

5 o'clock. Kurt didn't want let Blaine wait. But after a flight he needed some time for himself. To get ready. To look good. He still hopes that it will be their reunion and he can not look ugly on this day.

But when he finished he couldn't stop running. „Good luck" was the last thing he heard. He didn't know if it was Rachel or Santana. And he didn't care about it. Alle he could think of was BLAINE.

And now he was standing in front of the building and didn't know what to do. He decided to ring the bell. And the door opened. When he went upstairs he could see an open door. And he could here music:

„_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine"_

Kurt stepped inside. And he was flashed. All over the room were picture of him and Blaine. They were hanging from the roof so that Kurt could see them. And there were many. From the beginngin, after they lost regionals to the night before they broke up when everything was fine. Some of them were knew for Kurt some of them were as known as possible because they have been in his room since they have been taken. When he tooked a closer look he could see a text on the backside of some of them.

„_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever"_

Junior Prom. „I have never been prouder of you."

Kurt in „West Side Story" „I will never forget this night." Kurt smiled at this memory.

A foto when they sat in front of his locker „You are beautiful and unbelievable incredible"

„_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back"_

When Kurt went further into the room he could see that there were no longer pictures. Blaine changed to Postcards.

One from Broadway „I am looking forward to sit in the front row and look at my handsome boyfriend"

One with a wedding „I want to marry you when it is possible everywhere in America"

One of the Eifeltower „A trip to Paris. Like I promised"

One with a dog „I know I have to convince you but a puppy would be awesome"

One with kids „Our own family"

One with a house by a lake „Whe we are both old and grey I want to live with you alone and watch the lake and the sunset""

Blaine loved to wacht all the emotion on Kurts face.

„_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete"_

At the end Kurt was crying. He couldn't believe that after all what had happened Blaine still wants him. He loved the ideas from the postcard. He was standing now in the middle of an awesome apartment. It was a loft like his but it was a little bit smaller. Suddenly the music stopped. Whe he turned around he could see Blaine standing behind him. Also crying!

He didn't know what to say he just wanted to hold Kurt. But he has to explaine everything first.

„Hey. It is really nice to see you" „You did all that for me?" Kurt asked in disbelieve.

„Yes. I want to explaine everything" But he didn't got the chance. Suddenly he felt Kurt lips on his lips. And he deepened the kiss directly. To show Kurt that it is exactly what he want.

After a while they broke the kiss.

„I need to explaine a lot to you. I wasn't sure if you still want me so I started writing. I was with you at every date here in New York. Happy to see you. I wanted you to know that it was me so that you can decide if you want to go or not. When Rachel called me I was happy. She toled me everything about you break up with Adam and I was very hopeful. When Wes and David called me I was close to faid. After all I did to you you still wanted me. And now we are here.

This is an apartment my parent chose for me to live in. But I can't be alone here. I love you and I want to start a future with you. Right here, Right now. I am going to NYADA and I am going to live here in New York. I am hoping you will live here with me." Blaine was nervous after his speech. Was it the right idea? To surprise Kurt like that? But when he could feel Kurts lips on his again he was very hopefull.

„Of course I will move in with you. I mean that was always our plan. I missed you so much. You know it was always us. And finally we can start our life together. I love you, too.

And I am happy you chose „Teenage Dream". I couldn't listen to it after our break up but know I will just think about this day. The day OUR future began"

They smiled at each other and shared shy looks before they went to their bed room.

OUR FUTURE! He said!

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

_Finally. I hope you liked it. I am quite happy with it. But I would like to hear your opinions._


	12. Epilogue

The last part. I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

It has been two month since Kurt moved in with Blaine.

It was a little bit strange for both of them in the beginning. Blaine didn't stop to apologise to Kurt for everything he did. And after a week it was time for them to talk. It took the whole night. Kurt said to Blaine that he need to stop apologisin. He forgave him months ago and even if he is still hurt he wants to have a future with Blaine without Blaine feeling guilty. And he doesn't want to have been reminded every day. Nevertheless wanted Kurt to hear the whole story one time. Just one time and Blaine explained. It hurted Kurt but deep inside of him he could understand Blaine.

In this night they shared tears, pain and heartache but after this night everything went better.

They went to the place they broke up and kissed. They sang together and they closed the cupboard with the bad memories. They opened a new door. The door to their future.

And now everything was perfect. Both felt home in their new apartment.

Kurt was happy everytime he comes home and Blaine waited for him. Blaine loved the feeling to come home and Kurt was cooking. They tried to meet for lunch but none of them was sad when they didn't meet over the day. Because they knew that they will see each other on the evenings and even better that they will wake up next to each other every morning.

Kurt was happy when he got home today. It was a long day and he knew that Blaine was home and waited for him. He couldn't wait until he opened the door and see Blaine waiting for him.

When he opened the door he smelled something strange. It smelled like food but kind of strange. When he got inside the kitchen he understood everything. „Oh Blaine! What happened?" he asked Blaine who was kind of sad. „I tried to cook parmesan chicken with pasta but it kind of burned!". „Why would you cook? I am sorry for saying this but you were never the best cook." „I know but today is a special day and I wanted to made this special dish!" „Did I forget something?" Kurt asked shocked. „Not really. Today is the 9th of november. 3 years ago we met and when we went to lunch you ate this dish" Kurt was crying. „You really remeber this? Oh my god. Blaine that is so much more worth than this dinner. And we can order in later. But first I want to cuddle with you on the couch and kiss you my beautiful romantic boyfriend!" He grabbed Blaines hand and went to their living room. Well more like the living room/sleep area. When they sat down on the couch and started to kiss. Suddenly Kurt broke away. „Wait was is that?" He was looking behind Blaine. Something was on the wall behing the couch. Blaine was nervous. „Well this is a present to you. Or to us" Kurt stood up and went to the wall. Now he was crying even more. On the wall was a huge frame with all the postcards Blaine wrote to him. The pictures and postcards Blaines used in the apartment on the day they met included. „I wanted to see them every day. Becuase they are the reason why we here. Back together. And I love you and will never leave you again. And when I made that I was so happy and all the memories from every postcard and every picture came back and I am so proud to be with you!" He kissed Kurt. „Blaine this is AMAZING! It ist awesome and I unserstand you totally. It is like a memento. And I am not thinking about the break up. I am thinking about how happy I was on every single day. I love you too. Thank you SO MUCH!"

And with this he took Blaine to their bed. Both were smiling when they laid down.

Both knew that this is the place their belong. On the site of each other.

For the rest of their lives!

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

_So this was "Postcard in New York". I hope you liked it. Thanks that you read this story and thanks for all the reviews. _

_Maybe you can recommend this story to other Klainers and write reviews._

_And I will be back with a sequel. Thank you so much _


End file.
